Never Given The Chance
by I.am.number.six
Summary: It started off as a nice night off from the B.A.U. but things go south quickly. While the rest of the team goes to Maine for a new case, JJ and Morgan stay behind to see what had happened at Toby's house.  New character added  Spencer ReidxOC
1. What Seemed Like A Perfect Night

**A/N:**** Hey everybody. So yeah, a Criminal Minds fanfic. Yay. I don't know how far I'm going to get with this. But here goes. I won't post the second chapter until I get a few reviews. Just want to know if people are interested. It's already written. I would like some feedback first. And first some background info: October Brown (Toby for short) is a girl. I feel the need to say that. She's a character I made up and whenever I write a Criminal Minds fanfic I include her. She's smarter than Spencer, she also has an idectic memory, but only by two points. She's also the same age as him. I think that's everything I want to include. So go and read! Enjoy!**

Toby's POV:

It was probably around midnight, I didn't know. The clock was out of my sight, somewhere on the other side of the room. But that wasn't an issue, I didn't really care. There were other things on my mind. My laptop was sitting next to me, the soft glow changing as the show played. The rest of the room was dark and I liked it. Not really the dark but the safe feeling of being in my room. A box of candy was resting against my stomach, half eaten. I had already gone through another pack. It was lying on the floor next to my bed. I told myself I would pick up the box later. And eventually work off everything that I had just eaten. "You know, that sugar won't do you any good." he said quietly. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the comment. I knew he was right, but still. I wanted to enjoy my day off, something which was rare. Either I never had a day off or when I did, my phone would ring and call me into work. "I'm serious. Slow down."

"I'll go to the gym tomorrow. Promise." I replied, popping another piece of candy into my mouth. I smirked at him, turning back to my laptop. The movie carried on as we talked. He tried to grab the box from on top of my stomach but I was quicker. I pulled it out of his hand and placed it next to me. There was no way he was getting any. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I smiled, happy to feel him behind me. I felt safe there, more so than anywhere else.

"So when can I have some of that candy?" I shook my head no, grabbing the box before he could. My fingers wrapped around the box with a tight grip. His hand slipped under my shirt and onto my stomach. His hands were cold, making goose bumps form on my skin. I squirmed in his arms, trying to get away. Spencer's fingers danced across my stomach gently. "Your stomach may be flat now but if you keep eating it won't be anymore." I stuck my tongue out at him. His fingers were dangerously close to my hips, making me aware of what I was feeling. My eyes closed for a second but then opened before I replied.

"Hun, it will always be flat. Don't worry about it." I let a piece of the candy slip between my lips, careful not to let it fall. It was sweet, one of my favorite candies. His lips suddenly hit mine. He caught me by surprise. I knew he was in power and that didn't bother me. The piece of candy was gone and he pulled away. A smile was stretched across his face and I knew he had the candy. I heard the crunch of it in his mouth. He may have gotten a piece, but that was all he was getting. He flipped me over so that I was facing him. The look in his eyes gave away what he wanted. That sparkle in his eyes, they looked brighter then usual. It always did but I acted like I was unaware of it. I was fine with that. A piece of his hair fell in front of his eyes, making him look cute. I pushed my own hair out of the way, wanting it to be in a braid or ponytail. Spencer moved his face closer to my own, making me subconsciously part my lips. His hand tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and then rested on my cheek. His head tilted slightly so our noses wouldn't bump. I took a breath in, ready for what was coming. Our lips met instantaneously, knowing exactly what to do. The kisses were sweet and slow. That was normal for the two of us. I hooked a leg to his side, pulling myself on top of the man. He rolled onto his back, making things easier. I just wanted to be close to him, and right now I wasn't were I wanted to be. Hair fell over my shoulders, brushing his face. I didn't pay attention when he grabbed the edge of my shirt. The kiss was broken for a few seconds to catch our breath and to pull my shirt over my head. The pants were quickly stripped off before leaning in for another kiss. I deepened it as soon as our lips met and Spencer quickened it. Things were going smoothly and I ran my hand through his hair, fingers curling at the tips. Next thing I knew I was lying against the bed and he was on top of me. His shirt had been lost seconds before and my hands ran along his stomach. It was smooth and my fingers traced the faint outlines of his abs. He was never one for being muscular but he was perfect for me. "Toby…" he whispered between kisses. My eyes fluttered open, looking him in the eyes. He smiled briefly. "I love you." I smiled back, wrapping my arms behind his neck.

"I love you to, Spencer." Another kiss attacked my lips. I was grateful to have him with me. My back arched into him as his fingers brushed my side. He smiled between two kisses, knowing he was getting closer to my soft spot. His thumb rubbed gently against my hip, right on the edge. A soft moan escaped my throat. Now we were both aware of what I was feeling and where I wanted this to go. A few seconds later, a hiccup followed. My cheeks flushed as Spencer pulled away. He started to laugh quietly. I gave him a sorry look but I knew I was forgiven the second it happened. Another hiccup came and my hand flew to cover my mouth. He slipped off me, landing next to me. His mouth opened to say something but was cut off by the ringing of our phones. We both let out a sigh, grabbing the phones from the night stand. _New case, plane leaves in an hour, _it read. I rested my head on his chest, wrapping my hand around his waist. "I don't want to go." I whispered. His fingers ran through my hair, combing it gently.

"I know. But we have to. I don't think the team would get very far without our genius minds." I giggled softly, knowing they would get along fine without us. They had Garcia and she was the key to our team. He sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. It was time to get dressed and head to the B.A.U. Grabbing a shirt out of my closet, I hopped into a pair of dress pants. Spencer returned to the bedroom, his go bag in his hand. "Where's your bag?" he asked. I pointed to the bag sitting in the corner of the room. Normally it would have been in the car but I had just replaced everything in it. He grabbed it and disappeared from the room. After pulling my hair back into a braid, I followed him out to the kitchen.

"Let's go. We have an unsub to catch." I smiled and linked our arms together. We stopped in front of the door.

"But I get a kiss before we leave." He winked and leaned down to let our lips meet. It only lasted a few seconds but that was all I needed before we left. We both knew we wouldn't have a moment like this for a few days. As I grabbed my gun from the side table, I put the bag over my shoulder. The gun fit into my holster perfectly.

"I would put that back if I were you Miss Brown." I looked up and Spencer turned towards the voice. We both looked at the man standing in the hallway, gun pointed at us. I gasped quietly, grabbing his hand. His grip tightened, trying to reassure me that things would be okay.

"What do you want from us?" he asked, taking a step in front of me. He was trying to protect me. I knew that much. I just wanted to know why the man was in my house holding a gun to the both of us. He was foolish. He was against two FBI agents who both had guns. He was out numbered but he obviously had a plan. I wanted to know what it was. I placed my hand on his shoulder, squeezing softly.

"Put down the bags and guns, and maybe things will turn out fine." the man growled.

**A/N: And cliff hanger , See y'all in Chapter 2...maybe (;**


	2. Unexpected

**A/N:**** Alrighty, so thank you to UrbanBorn for reviewing. Means a lot. I hope you guys enjoy Chapter Two. I don't think there's too much for me to say right now. So go on and read and review!**

JJ's POV:

The case files were all set up, ready for the team to go over them. Only Hotch was here, he was always here at ungodly hours. But it wasn't long before Prentiss, Morgan and Rossi showed up. I walked into the room, ready to brief the team before take off. I noticed two empty seats. They belonged to Reid and Brown. I figured that they were late, and would be here within seconds. Hotch walked in and nodded towards me. It was his signal for me to start the briefing without the other two. They would learn everything on the plane. "Okay, over the past two weeks, four bodies have been recovered. Two couples, one male and one female for each. They range from twenty six to thirty six." Prentiss made a face, looking up from the file.

"Not much of a cooling off period. Two bodies a week." Morgan nodded at her comment and they two turned back to look at the screen. I finished briefing the team. There wasn't much to go off of but we had worked with less before. Everyone was looking over the file for a few seconds before we had to leave. I glanced towards the empty seats and Hotch saw me.

"Has anyone heard from Reid or Brown?" asked Morgan, setting down his file. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Reid's number. There was no answer. It had gone straight to voice mail. I did the same for Brown's number but I got the same result. I shook my head, indicating that neither had answered. Hotch pulled out his cell, mimicking my actions. He got the same results.

"Morgan, you and JJ go to Reid's house, then Browns. See if you can find them. Prentiss, Rossi and I will go to Maine." Everyone nodded and split up. Morgan and I took one of the trucks, heading towards the houses. The ride was spent mostly in silence. Both of us knew were the two lived. It wasn't far, to either house. Reid's house was dark, not a single light was on. We both reached for our guns as opened the front door. As I walked in I already knew no one was home. But it was protocol to search the house. Morgan went up stairs while I searched the ground floor. There were no perishable food in the kitchen, just canned goods and things along though lines. The cabinets were neat and everything was in place. It didn't seem like him. There was nothing that indicated that he lived here anymore. I glanced at the rest of the room. Morgan appeared next to me, shaking his head.

"Nothing. No one's here." he said. I nodded quickly.

"Okay, let's get to Brown's house." We placed our guns back into our holsters as we climbed into the car. Her house was only a few blocks away. They were the only two out of the entire team that lived so close together. Everyone else was scattered around D.C. I glanced at Morgan. He was drumming his fingers against the wheel and his left leg was moving. Something seemed to be bothering him but I didn't ask him about it. It wasn't the time and he probably wasn't going to say anything either. He pulled into the drive way, killing the engine. We got out, noticing a light from inside the house. It was coming from the back of the house on the second floor. A shade was pulled in front of the window but there was a soft glow coming from it. With guns out in front of us, we made our way into the house. The foyer was decorated with pictures. Some of her family, of her, or places Brown had went. Most of the pictures that included Brown were of her from when she was younger and she was trying to cover her face. But you could still see the smile hidden from the camera. The last couple of pictures had caught my attention. I called Morgan over, taking a picture down from the wall. He sighed as he looked at them. The one in his hand was of Brown and Reid. They were together, standing in a music store going through records. I recognized from the one that was a few blocks from where we were. Another on the wall was them sitting under the tree that was outside of her house. The leaves on the tree were a shade of red and brown. The grass was green, still alive. The last one was them kissing in what looked like the hallway they were standing in now. Brown was wearing a dress, something they rarely saw. She wasn't one to wear a dress to often. Reid was dressed up. But he was still wearing a sweater vest. The both of them looked happy in all of the pictures. Suddenly a thump came from upstairs, catching our attention. Putting down the picture, Morgan moved towards the stairs. I nodded and we climbed the stairs quickly. A light was glowing from one of the rooms and we went to it quickly. We burst into the room, unaware of what was on the other side of the door. Hotch would have freaked but he quickly would have recanted as soon as found out what was on the other side. Our guns found their holsters quickly and we moved further into the room. Brown was on the bed, covered in blood. The sheet was wrapped loosely around her waist. She wasn't moving and I was assuming the worst. It was an instinct. Morgan had gone over to Reid, who was on the ground. I let him take care of Reid and I moved closer to her. I placed two fingers on her throat looking for a pulse. "No, no…" I said quietly. I couldn't feel anything. After a few different places, I gave up trying to find a pulse. Morgan shook his head, confirming that there was no pulse from Reid. "Morgan, they can't be dead. Not them." I said, fumbling to grab my cell phone. I listened as Morgan called for an ambulance, even though it was pointless. I dialed Hotch's number, hoping he would be able to answer. "Hotchner." he answered, his voice emotionless as always. But even though I was talking to him, I couldn't find the right words. I swallowed before talking to him. I didn't know what to say and everything came out at once.

"Oh god, Hotch. They're dead. I'm sorry. We didn't get here in time. We're at Brown's house. Both of them were dead." by the time I had finished speaking I had tears streaming down my face. Everything was coming out blurred. My boss didn't say anything for a few seconds. I tried to take a deep breath but it failed and it made me cry harder. Trying to be quiet was hard and Hotch could probably could hear me.

"JJ, calm down." I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "We need to go to Maine, so you and Morgan will have to take care of this case. Garcia will be able to help you. You can tell her what happened and I'll tell the others. We'll be back as soon was we're finished. Do you understand me, JJ?"

"Yes, sir." He hung up and I turned back to Morgan. The paramedics hadn't shown up yet, so we were able to go over things. I glanced at Reid. He was fully clothed but you could see the rips in his shirt and pants. Blood was everywhere. A majority of it was on the bed by Brown. Pulling back the sheet, I saw that she wasn't wearing anything but a bra and underwear. Her hair was spread out, party covering her face. Her wounds were almost identical to Reid's. "She was raped." I whispered.

"JJ, we need to go. The medics are here. We should go back to the B.A.U." said Morgan, his hand squeezing my shoulder gently. I nodded, not able to pull my eyes from the scene. I looked back one more time before following Morgan back to the car.

"They can't be dead, Morgan." I said as I got into the car.

**A/N:**** So yeah...**


	3. What Next?

**A/N:**** Wahhh, no reviews for the last chapter. Ah well. Just make sure you guys read and REVIEW hahah Thanks (: Anyways, hope you enjoyed Chapter 3. ANd here's chapter 4. Just saying, this is the last pre-written chapter I have. So updating is going to be slow. Sorry :P**

Flash back (Spencer's POV):

"Get on the bed." he growled, pointing the gun at us. I moved towards it, nodding at Toby. "Not you, just the girl." She glanced at me. She was afraid, I could see it in her eyes. I was too but there was nothing I could do. The only thing I could do was cooperate and hope we get out of here alive. Everything was happening at once. Toby climbed onto the bed, careful to move slowly. Hair was falling into her face, strands coming loose from her braid. The man moved closer to the bed, lowering his gun. He smirked and then looked in my direction. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." he said quietly, climbing onto the bed. Toby backed up as far as she could, trying to cover herself. But she hit the headboard and she kept shaking her head no. I quickly realized what he was going to do.

"You son of a bitch, get the hell away from her!" I yelled as I took a step forward. He quickly turned around and pointed his gun at me. I froze, hands in the air.

"Sit the fuck down and stay quiet. Do that and I'll spare a bullet going through you." The look Toby gave me made me sit. She would be strong and take it. But the question was for how long. He turned back to her. "Take off your shirt." Her fingers fumbled to get the buttons undone and the shirt off. It landed on the side of the bed. She crossed her arms across her chest, trying to protect herself. The man placed the gun on the side table and hovered over her. I couldn't watch but I couldn't stand seeing her get hurt like that. But there was nothing I could do. I was useless.

"You're a sick bastard." said Toby firmly. The man didn't like that and he slapped her quickly. She didn't cry out, just rub her cheek. I closed my eyes, not able to watch. I could hear the click of his belt buckle and material ripping. I don't know how long it had been. But it was way too long. I don't know how I was able to keep my eyes close but I couldn't open them either. Suddenly I heard her cry out. It was from pain. My eyes snapped opened and I stood up instantly. He was too absorbed in his actions to notice me. She cried out again, tears falling down her face. Toby gasped as the knife was pulled out slowly and then pushed in somewhere else. I grabbed a book that was lying on the floor and hit the man as hard as I could. He grunted as he fell off the bed. But he didn't stay on the ground for long. As he got up, he looked angry. Toby was breathing heavily, blood seeping through her fingers that were trying to stop the bleeding. She grabbed the sheet from the bed and tried to wrap it around her lower abs. A tourniquet. He moved closer to me, knife ready to strike. I threw the book at him. But it only clipped his shoulder. He pounced towards me and let the knife pierce the skin of my stomach. He sat on top of me, an evil smile was across his face.

"Spencer…" Toby let out and that was the last I heard from her. It sounded strained, like she was having a hard time to do anything. Her breathing had become silent. As I tried to get out from under him, he spoke quietly.

"Do you hear that? The silence? She's dead and you're next. So what's the point of a fight? You're going to die anyways." he voice was scratchy and a bit tired.

"Everything. There's always a reason to fight. You just have to pick the ones to fight and the ones to stand back on. I may die, but at least I died trying." I growled, still squirming to get away. The knife found it's way into my chest, then to my arm, and many other places. I blacked out soon and after that, well, everything went numb.

* * *

><p>JJ's POV:<p>

No amount of coffee could take away the pain. Even though everything was numb, it still hurt. The thoughts hurt. Morgan grabbed a new case file filled with pictures and info about Reid and Brown. He looked at me, ready to go see Garcia. I swallowed, knowing she wasn't going to take the news well. Nobody was. We walked slowly. Small talk filled the air. It was all useless and meaningless. Just something to fill the silence to make sure that the images didn't enter our heads. Her door was open, letting music drift outside. Kevin was sitting at the table with a sandwich was in his hands. He was talking to her. Garcia giggled happily. I glanced at Morgan, not wanting to ruin her mood. It was the last thing I wanted to do but it had to happen. She needed to know. Both looked up when we walked into the room. Kevin nodded a hello at us. "Hey Kevin. Would you mind leaving us with Garcia. We have some things to discuss." said Morgan, all seriousness in his face. He nodded as he quickly picked up his things. He always listened to us. Garcia smiled. "What's up? Aren't you guys supposed to be in Maine with the rest?" she asked, turning back to her computers. I smiled back weakly. Morgan just looked at her. She couldn't see us but it didn't make a difference. The silence caught her attention, making her look at us. He let the case file fall onto the table. The papers slipped out but not enough to see who it was. She glanced at them for a second.

"Garcia, I don't know how to say this. Morgan and I had to stay back because Reid and Brown didn't show up for the briefing, remember?" I paused for a second, watching her face fall. it didn't take long her the ends to connect. Her hands touched the case file. Moving the pictures slowly, she gasped.

"Oh god. They can't be dead. No, no, no." She looked up at me, tears starting to show. Seeing her cry was making me tear up as well. I wiped them away with the sleeve of my shirt. I should have been expecting her reaction but it still hit me hard. A cell phone started to ring, making us turn towards the sound. Morgan realized it was his. He answered it without looking at the caller id. We watched as he nodded and muttered a few words.

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously. His tone of voice made me and Garcia tune into the call. He hung up his phone, putting it back into the holster on his belt. When he looked at us, he looked some what relieved. Morgan sat down in the seat Kevin had previously occupied. I gave him a look, wanting to know what the call had been about.

"They were able to revive Reid. The paramedics were able to find a very faint pulse and he's in intensive care as we speak. They said it's looking good for him. He should be fine." We let out a sigh of relief. But even though he was safe and going to live, Brown was still dead. We were still going to search for the killer. He had held two FBI agents hostage and killed one of them. He was going to jail sooner or later. My hand flew to my phone to call Hotch to let him know about Reid. But as I started to dial the number, my phone rang. It was the medical examiner. He was calling probably to update me on Brown's autopsy. I answered it quickly. "Hello?" It took a second for the ME to reply.

"I need you and your agent to come down. I have some things to discuss." he said. I agreed and hung up my phone. I explained to Morgan what he said and we excused ourselves from Garcia. She nodded, turning back to her computers. We walked out of the room quickly, ready to hear what the medical examiner had to say.


	4. Four and a Half Months

**A/N:**** Yay, chapter four! You readers are lucky I was in the writing mood last night. I was able to come up with this chapter instead of editing my other story. Yup, thanks for the review. I would apperciate more. (; Seriously, I want your honesty opinion. But anyways, read and enjoy!**

JJ's POV:

The white sheet looked like a ghost, carefully outlining the features of the body. The light above the table highlighted the sheet even more. It also cast shadows onto the table and floors. It covered almost the entire body but you could see the feet sticking out from under it. A toe tag was hanging from the right foot. Blonde hair fell over the side of the table, curling slightly at the end. Without looking at the tag or seeing the hair, Morgan and I knew who it was. It was the only body lying on the tables. Assuming the others were put away. The medical examiner was standing by the table, arms behind his back. He hadn't said anything yet. And I was partially okay with that. But I also wanted to get out of here. Looking at my friend and seeing her in this state was not what I wanted. Morgan was just standing there, arms crossed.

"What did you want to tell us?" he asked after a few more minutes of silence. The ME sighed and moved closer to us. He pulled back the sheet, exposing her face. Several cuts covered her face.

"All these cuts, the ones on her face, and many of the ones on the rest of her body were made post mortem. Only a few were made while she was alive." He pulled the sheet farther back and pointed out three cuts. "They are the ones that killed her." Over kill. The unsub made the effort to go and cut up Brown even more. But the question was why. Normally overkill was personal but he could be in one hell of a psychotic break. Either way, it was unnecessary. "That's not everything, though. She was in a relationship, right?" I nodded in response.

"But she was raped. What does her being in a relationship have to do with anything?" Morgan said sternly. He tool a step closer to the table, letting his hands rest on it. The medical examiner nodded but the look on his face wasn't good.

"Apparently she didn't tell you. Or neither did her boyfriend." I watched as he moved over to the wall. X-rays were hanging up. A light switched on quickly and they lit up. "Agent Brown was four and a half months pregnant."

* * *

><p>Prentiss' POV:<p>

The case wasn't anything new. It was like always. Go to someplace, profile the unsub, catch the unsub, and then go home. There was no way any of us could get tired of it. It was just the same almost every time. The case always had an unusual twist. It was different for each unsub, each case. But this one brought us to a small town in Maine. A town that had never experienced something this traumatic. Four people in two weeks. Not much of a cooling off period. We were a few days into the third week when another couple showed up dead. They had been found in the river that cuts off the town from the main land. A man on an early morning jog had noticed a man floating in the water and a few feet down river was his girl friend. All six victims had the same wounds. Only a few of the stab wounds had actually hurt them, and eventually killed them. The rest that decorated their arms, chest, and face were over kill.

Why he was doing this was still unknown to us. It was mostly likely he had a strong hate towards couples, probably because of issues with his parents. Rossi placed other file on the table. He sat down, sighing. I looked up at him. Our team was short four people. And it was not easy to work. JJ and Morgan were still in D.C. and Brown and Reid still weren't heard from. I hadn't heard anything from any of the four. There were plenty of reasons for me to worry, and I was, but I had to focus on the case that was in front of me now. JJ and Morgan would handle things there.

"Well," I said, making Rossi look up at me. "All the girls have blonde hair and all the boys have brown hair. The girls were shorter. That could be something. It appears in all of them." He looked at the pictures and then the records we had on them. The last time we had talked to Garcia she seemed off. Her voice sounded different and she just didn't make any comments she normally would have. Hotch walked into the room, telling the officer to leave us be for a few minutes. The door closed behind him and cut us off from the rest of the department. He sat in the seat next to Rossi, a serious look on his face. But that was his normal face. He always had a grim look on his face. I had only seen him smile a few times.

"JJ and Morgan will be staying in D.C. to work on a new case." he said, looking at the both of us. I was confused. Why would they do that? Three people was hard to solve a case with, two would be terrible. Rossi didn't say anything.

"Why? Shouldn't they be here with us? What about Reid and Brown?" I asked as I closed my case file. Hotch took a deep breath before continuing.

"Their case involves them. While they were checking their houses, they found Reid and Brown in her house." Everything connected instantly. The pieces fit together and I realized what he was saying. I shook my head no, trying to convince myself it wasn't true. "Toby, unfortunately, did not make it. She had died before they arrived. The paramedics were able to revive Reid. He's in intensive care right now. The doctors said he'll been fine." I knew this wasn't the place or time to cry, so I held back the tears. I sat back in my chair, soaking everything in. This was why we hadn't heard from either of them, why Garcia was acting funny. He set down a file and I instantly knew it was a copy of the case file.

With shaking fingers, I grasped it. I had no idea why I was going to look at it. But I did anyways. The pictures were on top. The ones Morgan had taken and the ones the crime scene techs had taken. Blood was everywhere. On the bed, the walls, and the floor. In one of them, Brown was on the bed. She was resting against the headboard. Her head was facing the side. She was covered in blood and she wasn't wearing much clothes. The next picture was of Reid. But it was of the wounds he had gotten. As if they were taken while he was in the hospital. That's what caught my attention. I grabbed the other pictures from our case and held then close together. Both Rossi and Hotch were watching me.

"They're identical wound marks." I looked up. "Brown was blonde and shorter than Reid. And he has brown hair. Hotch, they fit the victimology perfectly. That case is connected to ours." Rossi nodded in agreement.

"She's right. What I don't get though is why they happened in to separate states. And also, they weren't dating." A few minutes passed in silence. I was still looking at the two files, trying to find why they had been attacked even though they didn't the victimology perfectly. This unsub was too organized to over look that one piece. I hadn't even realized that the phone started to ring. Hotch spoke and it caught my attention. It was JJ. She sounded stressed and tired. She probably was. This case was just terrible. She was on speaker and they were talking about a few things.

"Uh, Hotch. Are you alone? I have news on the case." she said. JJ sounded cautious, as if she was trying to choose her words carefully.

"They know, JJ. You can tell us all."

"Alright. Well, Morgan and I just got back from the ME's office. He wanted to talked about a few things. All except a few of the wounds were made post mortem. There was only one stab that was the cause of death. And Brown was four and a half months pregnant." My head snapped up, eyes landing on Hotch. His face grew more serious. Rossi was just sitting there shocked. I was just as shocked as he was. None of us had known that she was pregnant. She had never said a word. "The father was Reid."

"Alright. Thanks JJ. We'll let you know when we find anything." said Rossi. He leaned forward towards the table. The phone was hung up. I couldn't form a sentence correctly so I didn't speak for a bit. "Now we know that they were in a relationship. That completes everything, except why the unsub decided on D.C. It's completely out of his comfort zone."

"Not unless he had an accomplice." I said as I stood up. It was true. There was no way the unsub could murder a couple in Maine, then in D.C. and then back to Maine. It was just to exhausting. There had to be another person in on this sick game.


	5. White Hallways and Curious Nurses

**A/N:**** Awesome, two reviews. Thanks guys. And UrbanBorn, you're review made me smile tons. It made my day better. I'm glad you like the story. And to the others who reviewed, thank you! I live for reivews! So here's chapter five. It's shorter than the others but I didn't have a lot of time to write. Just thought I'd give you guys something. Hope you enjoy it. (:**

**Oh, and I keep forgetting to add the disclaimer, so here it is... I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters...bummer (EXCEPT the one's that a made up, like Toby...)**

JJ's POV:

"They said he was awake." said Morgan quietly. "We can go talk to him if you want." The only thing separating us from Reid was the thick layer of glass. The hospital hallway was lit brightly. The white walls reflected the artificial light. A desk was behind us and the nurse sitting in a chair was watching the two of us carefully. She knew we were here to see him and that we were F.B.I agents but she probably didn't realize what was happening. The phone started to ring and I flinched slightly. Morgan glanced at me. Not sleeping for three days was having it's affects. Coffee just wasn't doing the job to keep me awake.

I returned my attention to looking into the room. Reid was lying on the bed, breathing heavily. His eyes were opened, focusing on the window in the room. Bandages were wrapped around several parts of his body to cover the wounds. The IV was sticking into his arm, leading to the bag hanging next to the bed. He didn't move much. Morgan opened the door and I followed him inside. Reid looked at us. I sat in the chair next to the bed while the other agent decided to stand behind me. Smiling softly, I wrapped my hand around Reid's.

"How you doing, Spence?" I asked quietly. He nodded at first and then replied. His voice was scratchy. It looked like he was trying to find the right words.

"Could be better." was all he said.

"I know this is probably going to be hard for you, but we need you to describe what happened three nights ago. When you were attacked." I never really liked jumping right into the questions but it was habit and everyone wanted this case to go away. It was hard enough to be even working the case. Reid swallowed and Morgan shifted his position. I looked up at him. His face was set into a grim look. It reminded me of Hotch. His arms were folded across his chest, legs spread apart. Turning back to Spencer, he spoke.

"I take it you guys have figured out we were dating now, huh?" Morgan nodded in confirmation. "Well we were spending the day together. We normally did that on our days off, the few we had. Nothing really happened during the day. But we got your text, wanting us at the B.A.U. for a new case. Just as we were leaving, we were held at gun point. He had us go up to her room and he…" his voice trailed off, not finishing the sentence. We both already knew what he was going to say but we needed him to go on.

Every detail was critical and right now he wasn't giving us what we needed. He knew how important everything was, no matter how small. I squeezed his hand gently. Just to let him know everything was going to be okay and he could continue. "She's dead, isn't she?" he asked, voice even quieter. I nodded, tears threatening to spill over. I had no reason to cry but I also had every reason to cry. None of this should have happened but some damn bastard thought that it was okay.

"Reid, did you ever get a look at him?" asked Morgan, inching closer to the bed.

"No, not a clear one at least. All I could see was pieces of his hair sticking out from under his hood. And if he was in the light, just the high lights of his features. I'm sorry guys."

"Don't be sorry, Spencer. There was nothing you did wrong. We're going to find the man who did this." I whispered. He nodded slowly. Nothing else was said for the time being. Morgan eventually walked out of the room to take a call, leaving me and Reid. He had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. My hand was still wrapped around his and I had no intention on moving it until I had to leave. The nurse sitting at the desk looked into the room. She was probably assuming that I was his girlfriend or something. Little did she know that his girlfriend, and my friend, had been murdered a few days before.

The nurse quickly turned back to her computer when I saw her looking at us. A few seconds later, Reid started to talk in his sleep. At first the words were a mess. Nothing made sense. But as he kept talking, the words came out more clear. It was like he was replaying the whole nightmare over in his head. Some parts he was yelling, others like he was struggling to talk. The only time he sounded truly happy was in the beginning and I assumed it was before the intruder. "Why are you doing this…" he asked. "Get off me!" Reid kept yelling and I shook his shoulder gently. He jolted awake, eyes wide. I smiled at him, trying to comfort him.

**A/N: If you guys have any ideas, please feel free to suggest some. I would love to hear what you guys would want to happen. I'll even incoorparate them into the story if I like them. :D**


	6. The Unexcepted Events

**A/N:**** Alrighty, here's chapter six. Seriously, I've been ignoring my other story in order to write this one. (Y'all are lucky) But there isn't much for me to say so I'll let you guys read this chapter. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything like that. (Except my own made up characters!)**

Prentiss' POV:

Even though the sun was at it's brightest, the warm rays hitting us, it was still cold out. The frosty air was blowing hard and it made us all shiver. The three of us, including a few police officers, were looking at the most recent crime scene. The water was rippling as the wind blew. The current was moving quickly, pulling anything that was in the water with it. The area was still taped off but everything that was useful for evidence had been removed and bagged the day before. Now it was just a place by the water with bright yellow caution tape around it. Rossi ducked under the tape and walked to the center of the scene. He was careful with step. It was the third scene we had visited today. Our main goal was to find more evidence. Trying to figure out why this place, this couple, and why now. But so far nothing had come up. JJ had been told that we believed that the two cases were connected and to look out for anymore bodies that were similar.

Garcia was going back ten years for anything that seemed similar to the case. Nothing had come up so far. Rossi crouched down and looked out to the water. Hotch and I joined him in the other side of the tape, looking at the river. An old fort that was a tourist attraction sat by it's self on the other side of the river. The old stones were covered with moss at some places. It was a fort that was never used. Built just in case. Something closer to the water caught my eye as it flapped in the wind. The rocks were slippery and it took me a second to get to the object. Pulling on a glove, I reached out to grab it. The rocks were holding it down and it was soft from the spraying water. I finally got it free. It was a piece of paper but the water had smudged some of the writing. Hotch was eyeing me and what I was doing. I held it up for him to see and I walked back over to the agents.

"A piece of paper. It was in between some rocks. The water has smudged some of the words but I'm sure we can figure it out." I sighed. A police officer handed me a evidence bag to put the paper in. After sealing it, I handed it back to the officer. The sun was making it's way down the horizon and we were running out of time. The night would close in quickly, forcing us to retreat back to the police station.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything else here." said Rossi after a few more minutes of looking over the scene. I turned around to tell the police officer that we were ready to leave in a few minutes but he quickly said something.

"Uh, agents…" he said, pointing towards the rocks behind us. We looked at each other confused and turned to look at them. All of us sighed, Rossi closed his eyes in frustration.

* * *

><p>JJ's POV:<p>

I woke with a start, jumping slightly. Sweat covered my forehead and palms. My eyes tried to adjust to the sun that was shining into my office. My shirt was wrinkled from me sleeping. I let my head rest against the back of the chair, eyes closing. I had only been asleep for an hour but it was more then I had gotten in the past few days. Although, whenever I closed my eyes, all I could see was the bloody scene from Brown's house. When I was asleep the only thing in my head was the replay of the whole night. From when we got the case to when I left with Morgan driving our B.A.U truck. A knock on the door made me sit up completely. "Come in." I said quietly, running my hand through my hair. Morgan opened the door, sticking his head into the room. He had a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I made a fresh pot of coffee. I'd go and get some before everyone else does." I smiled, grabbing a mug I kept in my desk. I nodded a thanks and walked over to the break room. As I walked out of my office, I noticed that every one was quiet. Normally there were people talking amongst themselves and on the phones but now there was barely anyone speaking. All eyes were on me as I walked through the bullpen to the break room. A few whispered but that was it. The click of my heels seemed ten times louder than usual. The coffee was hot and I added some cream and sugar. Ignoring the looks from everyone, I walked to Morgan's desk. He was reviewing the case file. Most likely trying to find something we had missed. I leaned down to talk to him.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly. Morgan looked up at me. He didn't say anything to me and just typed a few thing into his computer. He brought up an email. It was addressed to everyone in the unit and everyone who's desk resided in the bullpen. My eyes quickly scanned it. I sighed. The email address it was sent from wasn't anywhere to be found. All that was there was a paragraph addressed to the B.A.U. As I looked up at everyone, they all looked very concerned.

Prentiss' POV:

"Hope you don't care too much about your loss. Some things are meant to happen." I read. As the sun dipped below the horizon, covering everything with black, the letters glowed brighter. The officer was still in shock. I didn't really understand when. Most likely because there was a glowing message on some rocks. But it wasn't a good thing. The unsub was making contact with us. There wasn't much we good get out of this. He was talking directly to us. I took a picture of it with my phone and turned to look at Hotch. "Well what do we do about this?" I asked. Instead of talking to me, he turned to the officer.

"Can you get a forensics team out here? I need this processed." he nodded quickly, radioing to dispatch. Rossi got closer to the rocks. He didn't say anything, just obverse what was written. We had never seen something like this and had no idea what the message was written in. When a flash light was pointed at the rocks, the message disappeared. When it was taken away, the letter were even brighter. Something crunched in the distance and it caught all of our attention. My head looked in the direction it came from. I couldn't see a thing without a flash light. I grabbed one and directed it towards the area beyond the rocks. Something moved and snapped another twig. We all saw it and Hotch nodded at me. I waved the officer over to me and we took off after the person. When he saw us coming towards off he took off into the darkness.

"Federal agent!" I shouted as I moved closer. The person made no effort to stop or even slow down. The officer had no issue keeping up with me. The cold air stung as it hit my face. My ears were freezing, along with my fingers. I stopped short when the runner suddenly fell to the ground. I moved over to him, gun in hand. He rolled on to his back, moaning in pain. There was a root on the ground, slightly raised. I assumed he caught is foot on it. "You shouldn't have run." I said, taking in a deep breath.

* * *

><p>JJ's POV:<p>

Everyone was tense. Their faces were fixed in a set look. It wasn't very good. I was standing on the stairs leading up to Hotch, Rossi's, and my office. Morgan was standing next to me, waiting for me to say something. I had read the email so many times in a few minutes, I had committed it to memory. How they were able to send that email to everyone was still a mystery and Garcia was working on finding the sender. _The death of friend is always a tragedy. The attack of two is worrisome. When you're team is narrowed done, split up, and on the verge of breaking down, things get hard. The pressure's on and the time is ticking. You have to solve the case before another goes. Who would it be? An agent, a civilian? Tick, tock. You'll never find me. _The last line, it made the sender cocky. He was very sure there was no way to trace him. He assumed that we wouldn't be able to solve the case.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Hotch, giving me the okay. Morgan nodded and I cleared my throat. "If I could have everyone's attention, please." I said loudly. People who weren't watching me, turned to look at the two of us. But that was only a few people. "Regarding the email that all of you received, our annalist is trying to figure out were it had came from. But unfortunately, it refers to a recent event that had taken place several days ago. At the start of a new case, Agents Brown and Reid did not show up. They had been attacked and left for dead. Agent Brown did not make it. Agent Reid is in the hospital. We can not say anymore about the case and we're hoping things will be solved soon." People exchanged looks, a few tearing up. Morgan and I walked into my office, ready to go over the email and what exactly the unsub was trying to say. It was going to be another long night. With a coffee cup in hand, case file in the other, I sat down, taking a deep breath.


	7. The Runners

**A/N:**** Alrighty, here's chapter 7! Just saying, there's only going to be a few more chapter. Then I'll be done (: But yeah, I hope all of you have enjoyed this story so far! Go on and read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds blah blah or anything relating to it (Besides my own made up charaters)**

Prentiss' POV:

The runner's name was Anthony Rold. He was twenty five, six foot five. Dark brown hair covered the top of his head and the bottom of his chin. His eyes were the same color. In reality, he looked like every other twenty five year old man. His record was clear, no run ins with the police. But there always a time for firsts. All his personal effects were sitting in a bag on the other side of the window. Right now he was just sitting in the interrogation room. Mr. Rold looked tense, body stiff in one position. His arms were folded across his chest, legs planted firmly on the ground. His eyes stayed locked on the window.

Nobody was in the room yet, it was just me, Hotch, and the police chief standing on the other side of the glass. His file was lying open on the table next to us. He wasn't from around here. His listed address was listed from another part of Maine. But he did have relatives in this area. According to Garcia, Rold was a top student in school but quickly dropped out of college after the death of his parents, which had happened three weeks ago. A trigger. And his parents, Jamie and Tyler, fit the general description of our victims.

"He's our guy, Hotch." I said, looking at him. He didn't move, just kept his focus on the man. "There's a trigger, the victims look like his parents. What else do we need?"

"We need his partner." he replied simply. I turned to the chief.

"Can you get the police report on Jamie and Tyler Rold?" he nodded and quickly left the room, leaving me and Hotch. A wave of silence washed over us for a few minutes.

"Go on in, Prentiss." I nodded. It wasn't like this was the first time was going to interrogate someone. But this time it felt like I was. Probably because he had something to do with Brown's death. Not directly but he seemed like he was the alpha dog and his partner followed what he said. We still didn't even know why they were targeted. They were in D.C. Of everyone there, why them? I took a deep breath before entering the room.

The door opened with ease and I walked in, head held high. Rold broke his stare with the window to glance at me. I set the file on the table and took the seat across fro him. Nothing was said for a few seconds.

"So Mr. Rold, why'd you run from me?" I asked, looking at him. My hands were folded on top of the case file. He sat back in his chair, arms still folded. The man made no effort to answer. I nodded slightly and reached into the file. Pictures spilled out. I arranged them so that they were lined up in front of his. He didn't seem affected by them. "Can you tell me about these?" He leaned forward to look at them.

"Well, it looks like these poor souls are dead. And they didn't have the luxury of dieing of old age." he said instantly.

"That's certainly right. They were _murdered_ and brutally cut up _after _they were dead. Care to explain why someone would do that?" I stressed murdered and after to get the point across but he kept the same poker face.

"How would I know. Some people's minds are pretty messed. I wouldn't know anything about that."

"Well I would. I'm trained to pick apart a person's mind. To explain their reason on why they did something. To figure out the secrets that they've kept hidden from themselves. But surely you wouldn't have anything to hide, Mr. Rold." I said with a smile. There was barely any movement but his eyes showed worry for a split second before returning to his cold stare. That's all I needed. He was hiding something an he didn't want it to be found. I just needed to find it.

"I want a lawyer." he said simply.

JJ's POV:

"FBI! Open the door!" shouted Morgan as he knocked loudly on the door. He waited a few seconds and there was no answer. A few SWAT team officers went around back just in case our unsub decided to escape out that way. Morgan and I were wearing out vests, guns ready. He kicked open the door, letting more of the SWAT swarm into the house. We followed quickly, fanning out into the house. There wasn't much to it. Just the necessary pieces of furniture. Typical male. I could hear the others yelling "clear!" to let everyone know that there was no one in that room.

A car suddenly came to life outside and screeched away. One of the police officers that was standing out there hopped into his car, chasing after it. Morgan and I quickly returned to our truck. The driver was ignoring red lights and turning corners quickly. That wasn't unusual in a chase. Morgan turned the truck down a different street, wanting to cut him off. I dialed Garcia's number and she answered within seconds. "Garcia!" I shouted. "I need you to locate where the unsub's car is going. Now!"

"Okay…" I could hear they keyboard clicking away. Morgan turned on the sirens to make people move and to get the car faster. "Alright, I sent it to your GPS. You should be able to see." I looked down at it and the screen flickered to life. There was a map on the screen. A red dot was weaving in and out of the streets.

"Thanks!" I returned my phone to my pocket, grabbing the dash board. The car quickly went around the corner. Morgan glanced down at the screen and smiled. He went down another street and parked the car directly in the middle.

"Come on, we need to get out!" he said quickly, jumping out of his seat. I quickly realized what he was going to do. I could see the car coming down the street as I ran over to the side of the road. The unsub hit his brakes suddenly but it wasn't enough to stop him completely from colliding with out truck. It wasn't enough to hurt the unsub, he probably received a bloody nose from the air bag. He was maybe only going fifteen mph by the time he crashed. Police cars surrounded the accident. He made no effort to get out of the car. He had rested his head on the back of his seat.

"Robert Land! Get out of the vehicle with your hands in the air!" shout a police officer. Morgan and I got closer, guns pointed at him. The door opened. Land had no where to run. He was cornered and he was coming with us. We had told the officers and SWAT that if they were with him, don't take the shot. We needed him alive. But if it was necessary then they would have to take a shot that would only injure the unsub. He got out of the car, hands in the air. Morgan ran up to him, grabbed his hands, and cuffed him. Land grimaced at the pain, the bruises that covered his body and how aggressive Morgan was being. We had no mercy for this man, what so ever. An officer took him and shoved him into a nearby police car. My cell phone started to ring in my pocket. It was Hotch.

"JJ, have you made an arrest yet?" he asked. I glanced back at the scene behind me.

"Yes sir. We just did."

"Ask him about Anthony Rold. That's the man we have in custody here." I agreed and we hung up. I had no idea who the other man but I was hoping it was the end of this case. The chief offered to drive us back to the B.A.U, seeing that our truck wasn't in the best shape to be driving in. Taking off my vest, I leaned against the back of the chair.

"Please tell me this is almost over." I said to Morgan. He just looked at me, not knowing what to say.


	8. And So It Ends

**A/N:**** Okay, I'm sad to say that this is my second to last chapter. :P And This chapter is a bit short. Sorry. Thank you to those who have read this, and an extra thanks to those who have reviewed. It means a lot. Anyways, here's chapter eight! Go and read! **

JJ's POV:

"What if I made a deal with you, Land?" said Morgan, resting his hands on the table. The young man looked up at the agent with tired eyes. He had been sitting in there for almost a day, not willing to talk. His blonde hair fell into his eyes. Morgan repeated his offer as he moved his face closer to the unsub. There was a period of silence between them. It was like a long staring contest and it didn't seem like there was going to be a winner anytime soon. I folded my arms across my chest as I watched from the one way mirror. I had heard from Hotch in the last hour. He didn't call with good news. Their unsub had lawyered up and they weren't able to get anymore information from him before the lawyer arrived.

Morgan backed away and started to walk towards the door. I knew Land would suddenly change his mind as he walked out the door. It was always like that. And he was the weaker of the two. While Rold had requested a lawyer, he hadn't. The way he was sitting, his head down and shoulders raised. He wasn't saying much and when he did it was quiet and only a few words. Submissive. Morgan opened the door and Land sat up. "Wait, what kind of deal?" he asked, suddenly retreating to his usual position. It looked like he regretted saying that. I saw Morgan grin at the mirror as he walked back to the table.

"Well, give us a name and we'll see about reducing that life sentence that's sitting on top of your head." He assumed the same position as me, arms folded. "What's the name of your partner?" Land looked around, like he was trying to make sure it was just the two of them in the room.

"But he'll kill me."

"We'll keep you safe." Morgan said as he took a step closer. The chances of the deal actually taking place was slim. There was a possibility of it happening but it wasn't likely. This man had murdered a FBI agent and there was evidence to prove it. All we needed was a name and we could tie Rold to the other murders in Maine.

"I…uh…his name is…Anthony Rold. He lives up in Maine." he whispered finally. I had to lean closer to the glass to catch the end of his sentence. The agent looked at me and nodded. As Morgan walked out of the room I watched as Land started to bite his nails. It didn't last long and he moved to drumming his fingers on the table. He was nervous. I turned my back to the window and grabbed my cell phone from my pocket. Quickly dialing Hotch's number, I waited for him to pick up. It rung for a few seconds and the familiar voice answered.

"He said that Rold was his partner. We have evidence that he was the won that killed Brown and nearly killed Reid." I explained. I glanced over my shoulder and made sure he was still in the interrogation room. Morgan slipped into the room and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do over here. We should be returning later today, if this all works out. The funeral is tomorrow, correct?" I bit my lower lip when he mentioned the funeral.

"Yes sir." The was the end of our conversation. We were getting closer to the end of this. And that's what we needed.

* * *

><p>Reid's hospital room was still across the hall from the curious nurse from last time. Except a different nurse was on duty. This one kept her eyes glued to the computer. I walked into the room, standing in the door way for a second. He had improved since the last time I had seen him, three days ago. He was able to move with ease. The doctor had told me that he would be able to leave tonight, just in time for the funeral tomorrow. He knew it was tomorrow and he was ready. The sun spilled into the room. A book sat on his lap and he was flipping the pages quickly. Reid looked up when I sat down in the chair next to the bed. "We found her murderers." I said quietly. He didn't react at first. But then he closed his book and shoved it to the side. I smiled weakly. "They were a team. One in D.C. and the other in Maine."<p>

"Thank you." was all he said.

"Let's get out of here, okay?" I said, grasping his hand. He nodded and threw the blanket off of himself. I let him change before talking to the nurse at the desk. She said it was fine for him to go. Reid grabbed his bag and followed be down the hallway.

"I'm done with this nightmare." he whispered quietly, barely audible. I agreed with him. This was driving us all crazy. This team should be used to the things similar to this attacking them but whenever we got back on our feet, something blew us right back down. It just wasn't fair. But who said the world was fair.

* * *

><p>Prentiss' POV:<p>

"Get up." I said, grabbing his wrists. They were handcuffed together and a police officer was waiting outside the room. He stood up slowly, so I yanked hard on the cuffs. Rold scowled at me. His lawyer was standing in the corner. He clearly wasn't happy with the events taking place but we had enough to send him to jail, and keep him there for a very long time. The was nothing the lawyer could do now, except do one hell of a good job in court. But there was nothing he could say that would convince the jury that he was innocent. He wasn't insane or mentally unstable. He couldn't win.

The officer took him from me and led him down the hallway. I returned back to the room we kept everything and started to put everything away. All the pictures and case files disappeared into boxes. Those were sealed and handed back to the chief. Hotch and Rossi walked into the room and looked at me. Their bags were hanging from their shoulders. The jet was ready. I grabbed mine fro the corner of the room and joined them on the way out. "So it's really over." I said, looking back at the police station.

"Time to go home." said Rossi as he climbed into the truck.

**A/N: Wahhh, one more chapter to go :,) See y'all there**


	9. Final Words and Memories

**A/N: ****I apologize for not posting anything last night. Something came up and I didn't enough to write the chapter. It's longer then all the other chapters but it wan't long enough for me to split into two chapters. I hope you guys don't mind. Anyways, a few words. Regarding a few of the reviews I recieved: Thank you for them. They make me feel good. And after reading them, I did take the ideas into consideration. I always do. But thank you. The entire chapter is in Reid's point of view. I guess I'll stop talking talking and let y'all read. (:**

Reid's POV:

There were several things that I just couldn't deal with. I'm sure there is for everybody. No one wants to go through any of this. It's a nightmare. To be honest, I believe that's an understatement. Worse than a nightmare, if that's even possible. Things like this are the things it's okay to break down, cry, and stay low for a little. Take a deep breath and not be able to control yourself. Where punching a wall hurt like hell but it sort of released a bit of pain. When friends where there to comfort you but no matter how much you talked to them, a little bit of the pain lingered in the back of your mind. But I suppose everyone has this kind of time. And it happened way to often for me. I hated that.

I pulled a sweater vest over my head, straightening it out as I pulled it down. I fixed the collar of my shirt and moved to glance in the mirror. Everything was in place. As I grabbed my tooth brush my hand brushed against Toby's. She had always kept on here, just in case she decided to spend the night here. She also had a change of clothes in my dresser. It was the same for me at her house but most of my things had been shifted over there. There was barely anything left in my house.

The door bell echoed throughout my house, making me jump a little. I realized it was only the bell and quickly ran towards the door. I glanced out the window and smiled when I saw who was standing on the steps. The door opened with ease and my visitor stepped inside. Her hair was pulled back the same way it had been for Prentiss' funeral. Her jacket covered her shirt but I could the end of her black skirt sticking out the bottom. "How you doing, Spence?" asked JJ, moving to hug me. I wrapped my arms around her. When she pulled away, I smiled softly.

"I'm getting by, barely." I replied as I walked towards the dining room. She followed and sat in the chair next to me. Her sitting next to me brought back memories of Toby sitting there, laughing about something stupid. She would smile and when she couldn't hold back the laugh, everything let go. Her giggles were contagious and soon we both would have been laughing harder than we should have been. Some days her books would be piled on the table and she would hand them to me, telling me there were amazing. Other days, an wonderful meal would be sitting on the table between us. She knew how to cook. And whatever she made was amazing.

"Things are going to get better." said JJ quietly. I looked at her and returned my gaze to the painting on the wall opposite us. She was right, they would get better eventually. But things right now where hard to handle. And I didn't really know what to do.

"She was four and a half months pregnant." I whispered. "But you already knew that, I believe." JJ nodded. I got up and walked over to a table was against the wall. There wasn't much on it. Just mail and a few other papers. A jar held a pen and a few pencils. I shuffled the papers around until I found what I was looking for. JJ moved silently so she was next to me. My gaze lingered on the photo for a few seconds before handing it to her. "This was from her last ultra sound. You can't see much. The baby was at a bad angle. But the doctor said it was a girl. Toby was so happy." I took a deep breath, but it didn't do much. Instead I ran my hand through my hair. Nothing I was doing was controlling me. And I didn't want to break down now. JJ rested her head against my shoulder.

"You would have made a wonderful father." she said, looking up at me.

"We decided that night we were going to tell you guys the next time we were in. Toby couldn't figure out what to say. It was funny watching her trying to put together the right string of words." I smiled at the memory. It was night we had been attacked. She had been pacing the kitchen, mumbling to herself. No matter what she said, it was a mess and nothing was coming out right. Toby stopped in front of me and asked me if I knew what she was doing wrong. All I could do was smile and laugh.

"We should get going." said JJ, pulling me back into reality. I looked at the watch that was sitting on my wrist. It was a few hours before the funeral.

"Thank you, JJ." I said as she pulled her coat back on. She looked at me, a bit confused. "For being here for me. Always."

"Anything for you, Spencer." She linked her arms with mine and we walked out to the drive way like that. I climbed into her car, happy not to be driving. Closing my eyes, I tried not to let in all the monsters.

* * *

><p>It was like a small sea of black. There weren't many people but when they came together it was hard to see separate bodies. It was all one black mass. And the tears that were clouding my eyes wasn't helping at all. I could see Toby's parents standing in the distance, not really talking to anyone. They looked up and said a thanks every once in a while when someone approached them. I excused my self from the group I was talking to and made my way towards them. Her father, Jeremy, had his arm wrapped around his wife, Mary. Toby had talked about them a few times and she never said anything negative. She was always saying good things about them and she often visited them when she was on vacation. I stood by their table before saying something. I didn't really know what to say at first. "We were going to name her Louise." I said quietly, sitting down. Her mother looked up at me. Toby wanted to name the baby after her mother but we agreed that Mary was to plain. She we went with her middle name, Louise.<p>

"She would have been beautiful. Toby was lucky to have someone like you." she replied, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Toby was always cautious with boys. She wasn't one to dive head first into relationships, but you were different. She kept saying that. And she when she did, we knew you were the one." finished Jeremy. I thanked him for the compliment.

"She was special to me." I said, playing with the end of my watch. I glanced up at them. They were smiling and that's all I needed. They were happy. Happy that their daughter had fallen in love and was willing to start a life with me. Morgan walked over to the table, bending down to whisper in my ear.

"It's time." he said quietly. I nodded. And the moments of happiness never seemed to last. But it was always best to hold onto those instead of the dark memories.

* * *

><p>Flashback (Reid's)<p>

"Spencer, wake up." someone said quietly. The voice was soft, trying to get me to wake up. I ignored the voice and moved to my side. I pulled the covers tighter around my body. She repeated her request again but this time her voice was louder. More anxious. Soft hands pushed me back to my previous position, on my back. Her legs wrapped around my waist. I kept my eyes closed, trying to fall back to sleep. Knowing Toby, it was probably some ungodly hour in the morning.

"Toby." I groaned as I pushed my hair out of my face. She smiled, finally able to get me to wake up. She slid off of me and ran into the bathroom that was connected to her room. When she returned, I moved to the side of the bed. My feet hit the carpet floor. "So what's so important that you had to get me up at….six thirty." Toby smiled and pulled something out from behind her back. It took me a second to realize what it was. It was a pregnancy test. I looked at it for another second and then back to her. There was a little plus sign in the window at the end of the stick. Everything clicked and the look on her face couldn't stop me from smiling.

"I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby." I stood up and pulled her along with me. She wrapped her arms around my waist, squeezing gently. There was nothing I could say. But I couldn't really form a sentence at the moment anyways. As I pulled away from her, I leaned down to kiss her. Our lips met for a second. I pulled away quickly as I remembered something. I made my way towards my pile of clothes that was sitting in the corner of her room.

"Close your eyes." I said, pulling a box from my coat pocket. She obeyed and let her eyes close. When I made my when back over to her, I let one of my knees drop to the ground. Toby still had her eyes closed. Her hands were behind her back and her body was twisting from side to side. It was something she did every once in a while. When she realized that I had become silent, she opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw my kneeling on the ground. I took a deep breath and let the words put themselves together. It had been easier than I had expected. "We've been seeing each for awhile now. So, October Brown, will you marry me?" I asked. The words were a mess at first but then they quickly made sense. Toby pulled me off the ground.

"Of course I will!" she said excitedly. She pulled me down and kissed me eagerly. When she pulled away, she looked at the ring. It wasn't much but I could tell she was happy. She would have been happy with anything, that I knew. I slipped it onto her right hand. She let her head rest against my chest and I let my arms wrap around her.

* * *

><p>Reid's POV:<p>

There was music playing in the distance and people were gathering around the grave site. Members of the B.A.U. stood around the coffin. All the smiles had disappeared and now grave looks were in place of them. Toby's coffin looked similar to Prentiss'. But there was someone actually inside of this one. I reached down to take hold of the rail attached to it and the others followed. JJ was on the other side of my, lifting that side. Everyone else was behind me. I started to bite my lower lip to control my emotions. We started walking towards the crowd, each step painful. As we walked by Mr. and Mrs. Brown, I nodded towards them and they returned it back.

As we set down the coffin, I let my hand brush against it. We moved to the sides, joining everyone else. The priest began talking and I tried my best to stay focused. But no matter what I couldn't keep up with him. My gaze was locked on the coffin and I had no intention of looking away. I heard the last part of the priest's sermon and I knew it was my time to speak. I waited a few seconds to speak. Taking a deep breath, I spoke. "There's a lot of things I could say today. But I'm not going to go on and on. And unfortunately we're here on unwanted circumstances. I'm sure Toby would have wanted everyone here to make it a celebration and not a somber event. She was an amazing girl, always trying to make the best of things. She was the ray of sunshine that everyone liked."

I looked around at everybody before speaking again. "Four and a half months ago, she woke me up one morning with a smile across her face. She looked beautiful. I was planning to propose to her. But she stole the opportunity to give some news." I had been contemplating on whether or not to tell everyone what she had been pregnant. But I believed that they would have wanted to know. JJ squeezed my shoulder gently, urging me to go on. "Toby was pregnant. I proposed to her. She would have made an amazing mother, wife, and anything else she wanted to be. I'll finish up by saying that even though Toby is not here today, please remember her as the wonderful woman she was. Thank you." I placed a white rose on top of her coffin, walking back towards the church. _Conquer your fears, scare away the monsters, and things will brighten up. _She had always said that and I would always remember that. It was time for this day to end.

**A/N:**** Wahhh, it's over. I hope all of you enjoyed it. I'll be with another story...hopefully. (;**


End file.
